Contempted Feelings
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Story based on the TheMagicRealm's RPG, Object of Objections. Wyatt and his wife Kate during their rampage, COMPLETE


**-- Contempted Feelings --**

A story based on TheMagicRealm's RPG, Object of Objections

Wyatt Halliwell was healed from the wounds he got after the car accident and he was happy. He had just come home from his honeymoon with his wife Kate. He was planning on going back to work in two days. On that moment he was paged, he looked and saw it was his mentor, Dr. Priest.

Wyatt got into his car and drove off to the hospital, when he arrived he ran into the OR. He saw a woman on the table, a brown haired young woman. Dr. Priest was operating on her stomach. Wyatt walked to them and he saw the woman's face, it needed some time to register who it was that he saw. Kate, Oh God, it was his Kate, his darling Kate, right there on the table. 'What happened?' he whispered.

Jeremy Priest turned to his apprentice and saw the wreck he had become within seconds. 'Wyatt, you better sit this one out…' Wyatt shook his head, he couldn't leave her alone, he just couldn't… Jeremy walked to him, laying his hand on his shoulder. 'Wyatt… She's going to be fine…' Wyatt nodded silently and walked out the OR. Sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room, putting his head in his hands.

After two hours, Jeremy Priest walks out of the OR, walking to Wyatt. 'Wyatt?' Wyatt looked up. 'The operation is done...' He smiles a bit. 'She's ok, and in the sleep out room now. Over at ICU…' Wyatt nodded and got up. Walking, almost running to ICU, and running into the room. He saw her fragile form in the bed, she was so fragile.

He watched over her, he always wanted to watch over her, she was his world… Never could he live without her again. It was unthinkable. Kaitlyn Hughes had become the world of the most powerful being in the world, even that was miraculous. He felt destroyed, seeing her alone in this bed; he would do anything to help her.

At that moment Shaun shimmered into the room, Wyatt got up and looked at him. 'What are you doing here?' He looked confused; Shaun was dead… vanquished… 'We vanquished you…' Shaun shrugged. 'Apparently not, did you?' He grinned.

Wyatt glared at Shaun, this was the person who ruined Kate's life. The person who ruined her life ever since he had come here from the other plane. And this was the person he was going to make him pay for all that he had done. Shaun Walker, the demon that was going to pay for his deeds, the things he made his family go through, made Kate go through.

Shaun shimmered out. The laughing was still hearable in Wyatt's ears. God, he hated that guy. He wanted to save his Katie, the woman that saved him… He sat down in the chair next to Kate's bed, his head in his hands.

Never did he think this would happen, that bastard had taken his wife's soul! Her soul! Here he was the great heart surgeon, Dr. Wyatt Halliwell at his wife's hospital bedside. He felt miserable; he had never felt this way before. He held Kate's hand tight, stroking its back, not wanting to let her go. She didn't deserve this, nobody deserved this.

It was odd how both his brother Chris and he had fallen in love with the Hughes twins, Kaitlyn and Raylee, two girls who weren't even from this plane. They had come here to find three hidden seals, which were to protect everything. Two mortal girls with witch powers. They were amazing, caring and beautiful. Wyatt had fallen in love at the moment she fell into his office at the hospital, fighting off the demons.

It had been four weeks after they had met when they got engaged, they were finally done with the seals, and the seals were gone and safe. Chris and Lee too had gotten engaged, it was a miracle. Lee was two weeks pregnant at this point, and he couldn't be happier for his brother, he deserved it. Both couples were married, without the company of their family, although Kate and he had decided to do a second wedding, the handfasting as well.

And here he was, sitting at the bed where his unconscious wife was in. God, how he loved her, she was his life, and he wouldn't let her down, he would save her from Shaun, her ex-boyfriend from the other plane, who had become evil and wanted revenge. First had he kidnapped Wyatt and now had he taken Kate's soul. Wyatt was going to make him pay, and save Kate.

Suddenly a pang was felt within him. Dad! His inside's screamed. That bastard was choking his father, he had gone TOO far! Wyatt felt himself change; he was going to make Shaun pay! His appearance started changing; his dark brown coloured hair got their original colour back and grew till it was reaching his shoulders. His red shirt and blue jeans both went black. And the power, he felt so much Power!


End file.
